Head Over Heels
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: What happens when Jordi's cousin returns to the hospital? Will romance be rekindled? Disclaimers inside, please read and review.


(Disclaimer-Please do not post anything you see here to any social networking site because I see this as plagiarism. I only own my OC and everyone else belongs to Fox and there respective owners/artists(I may add a listening list in future chapters). Please let me know what you think because this is my first attempted Red Band Society Fic- chapter title credits go to Duran Duran, also this story may follow the show/season 1, but it will have my own creative twists.)

OC information

Name- Hallie Claire

Looks-Dirty blonde hair,second and third lobes are pierced-along with a helix piercing in her left ear and a industrial on her right. Wants a tattoo but is waiting for the right moment to get one.

Personality-Loyal but shy. She is a bit of an introvert, but once she opens up to someone she trusts them. After you get to know her, she's outgoing.

Family/relationship status-An Only child, a huge extended family-which have always been vital to her. She is also single and looking-despite her diagnoses. Jordi is her cousin and Dash had stayed with her during her first hospitalization. He was the one that gave her first red band.

Likes/Dislikes-She loves 80s pop music, likes Black Veil Brides and All Time Low-is an equestrian and she loves wearing her converses/vans when not in riding boots. Her dislikes include Jello(the gelatin, not the pudding) and bananas and oranges.

Chapter 1-"Falling Down"

(Hallie's point of view)-It was a typical Saturday morning and that usually means that I would be going to a horse show all day and competiting in a Hunter/Jumper trial. As I got to the barn, I thought I would have a normal day-until my cramps came back and they were back with a painful consequence. I was in the middle of a jumping course and then everything went black.

(Leo's point of view)-It was Saturday morning, but I couldn't help but sense the afternoon maybe hectic. I was making my way to Emma's room-hoping that she and I can get to know each other well and maybe I can convince Emma to eat more of her foods that she says she avoided while suffering with her eating disorder. I hope that this strengthens our relationship.

(Jordi's point of view)-I was currently waiting on a text from my cousin Hallie when I heard Nurse Jackson and the others scrambling and yelling. It was then that I heard the patient's name and my heart stopped and I snapped to attention all in the same moment.

(Kara's point of view)-Since Charlie's and my room was the closest to the nurses station, we heard the sounds and commotion first. I quickly send Leo and Dash a text, unsure what to make of the situation, so they quickly came back down the hall to see what was going on. I heard Leo say(his voice was wavering,as if he was holding back a sob.) "Dash, it's her! Tell Jordi!" As Dash approached me, I could see that his heart was breaking. The question for me was, who is this new arrival?

(Dash's point of view)-I had come to know Hallie when she had first come here(sure I had heard stories from Jordi about when they would get together for family events and such). I had also learned that Hallie had recieved her diagnoses six months after Jordi. The day I met her, she was having exploratory surgery. They had first found out that she had ulcers in her stomach and they decided to do some lab work on them and it turned out she had benign ulcers. Weeks later, Hallie returned because she was sick-I found out that she had mono, so bad Nurse Jackson admitted her as soon as she saw her. Doctor Andrew wasn't so happy about her going over his head, but one he saw for himself what her condition was-he definately learned to trust her judgement. After the intial shock, Leo and I went to check on Jordi and then see Kara to explain what was actually going on.

(Jordi's point of view)-Even though I was still on mending terms with my mom, I though she deserves to know about her niece and possibly have her tell her mom if she doesn't know already. I make my way to Charlie's and Kara's room so that way Nurse Jackson could find me without having to go upstairs. (90 minutes later)-I still hadn't heard anything, so I made my way to the nurses station. Nurse Brittany informed me(because she knew we were family)-that her stomach may have ulcers that are hurting her and they decided to give her painkillers and let her sleep, then run more tests. When I entered the room, Kara looked like she wanted to talk.

(Leo's point of view)-I decided that we'd welcome Hallie back despite not knowing how long she would be staying for. Emma soon realized that I used to be more protective of her than she previously thought. I just knew she would be mad, but she's took the news well.

(Emma's point of view)-While we were all on the roof that previous night, we discussed if we should ask Nurse Jackson if we could bring Charlie up here so that he'd hopefully start talking again. He had been awake for at least 3 weeks now. I had the idea, so the guys thought I should pitch the idea to Nurse Jackson, but if I got tongue tied-Leo would take over.

(Hallie's point of view)-I was currently in an recovery room as I woke up and I saw Jordi coming into my room first. I looked up and felt Jordi squeeze my hand. I shook my head while saying, "This will be the last time I test my body's limits". He nodded in agreement, then I breathe in the fresh air from the tubing. "Is any of the old gang around"? I asked him, hopeful that there was some familar faces besides Jordi around. At that moment, Nurse Katie comes in and checks my vitals again. She takes quick leave and we continue discussing. "So, who's left in the society?" I said, giving a weak smile. "_I really hope Leo is still around, _ I thought hopefully. He mentions Dash, Charlie and Leo. Along with Kara and Emma. Jordi also mentioned when I felt like it, we'd be going to the roof-I smiled, as they'd kept my tradition alive.

(Later that night, Leo's point of view)-We had our first hangout up on the roof to help Charlie learn his new device and see if he could open up to us about why he's been in a coma for so long. Soon, we see the roof's door open, revealing Nurse Jackson and Charlie who was in a wheelchair with his device. Everyone was at attention when I cleared my throat. I played Pierce The Veil's album, Collide with the sky on a CD player. The roof's door opens to reveal Jordi and Hallie. I moved over towards the CD player and turned it down out of respect for Hallie, though she disagreed. I moved over to her and Jordi nodded in understanding and left us alone. I then grabbed her wrist and kissed it gently. She looked up at me in suprise, knowing our past history. "I have missed our friendship, I've also been meaning to call but my anxiety gets the better of me." I chuckle, then my mind remembers what Dash had mentioned the first time he met her and then Jordi determining its truth.

(Jordi's point of view)-I was talking with Dash waiting on Emma and Charlie when I heard the door softly open, revealing Emma and Charlie. After a while, Emma came over towards me and says, "Hallie's back,huh?" She then pulls into me for a hug. To say I was taken aback was an understatement. It was then I heard Charlie's mechanical voice say, "New Couple Alert!" I chuckle to myself and look over and see that Hallie's cheeks are red and she's grinning. I then kissed Emma on her cheek. Emma kisses back.

(Kara's point of view)-The roof's door opens for one final time that night and my thoughts drifted off to Hunter, knowing that he and I were still in the flirting stages of our relationship. I closed my eyes and prayed for him and the rest of us-that we would get the outcome we all deserved. I see Dash looking over at me and I think I should use my matchmaking skills for good. I then am pulled out of my trance by Hallie and Jordi but Hallie was introducing herself. She seems like a really nice person. "Did that hurt?" I say, looking up at her upper cartilage piercing. She grins and says, "I'm so glad you asked and while it did hurt when I got it done, it's been well the three years I have had it." That brought an another question to my mind,"Did the hospital let you keep it in during x-rays?" She nodded and said, "I've only had to take it out for an MRI. Because the technologist didn't want to risk anything, even though we called my piercer to verify the material used." I smile the smile that I have when I'm up to something. Jordi said, "Hallie's got your wheels turning, doesn't she?". All she could do was nod. "Hallie, would you be willing to take me to your piercer?" She puts up a finger to her chin and says, "As long as Nurse Jackson has no arguments, I don't see why not!" She pulls her tablet out and goes to a website that offered piercing ideas.

(Leo's point of view)-I smiled as I see that Hallie is trying to make friends with Kara. I look up and see that she's grinning and not letting her anxiety control her. I believe that this is a good sign. I smiled when I realize which jewelry she has in her piercing. (*Flashback, three years previously*)-"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked nervously,seeing the other people in the waiting area. My eyes are darting to the display cases where I see a variety of weights (and as Hallie would later tell me)- Plugs and Eyelets. As soon as the receptionist comes to greet Hallie, I'm one hundred percent sure she's made her decision. It becomes more real when she's filling out the paperwork and gets the aftercare instruction pamphlet and then after picking out the blue jewelry she selects and goes to pay. There were about five people ahead of us, so I bring up the subject of me coming into watch. She just smiles but she's also mindful of my weak stomach when it came to blood. Ultimately, I went in there with her and coached her through it because she(in the piercer's) experience she had the toughest cartilage that he's ever pierced. To my suprise, she didn't scream but she continued to make me laugh because she'd make funny faces to distract me from any blood loss she was experiencing. That ultimately worked and after she was told when to come back, she left a tip in the tip jar near the door. She and I then realized that we were twenty minutes late getting back to the hospital on account that Hallie had to get aftercare supplies and we both thought that Nurse Jackson was going to notice us and tell us that we weren't going to be allowed back outside, but we were undetected by her due to her being busy discussing something with another staff member on another floor.)*

(A/N-Keep or Scrap? Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of "_Head over_ _Heels"_!)


End file.
